


The Devil Comes To Town

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during season 2, prior to Spike’s arrival. An increase in unexplained magicks force Giles to seek outside assistance to avert the latest crisis on the Hellmouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, when I said, ‘let’s go see what disaster Giles is trying to avert,’ I was just kidding, right?” Xander complained to Buffy and Willow as he collapsed into his chair, tossing his book bag next to the other books already on the table. They’d barely stepped inside the library before Giles had lamented about another Hellmouth crisis. 

Buffy sighed, the expelled air causing her bangs to flare momentarily, as she joined Xander, taking a seat across from him.  

Willow, rather than join her friends, walked over to the counter to see what Giles was looking at and to offer her assistance with possible internet research. “What’s that?” she asked, pointing to the picture on the page Giles was reading. 

“It’s a Nummular Apparatus.” 

“A Nummular Apparatus?” 

“Yes. It’s a device used to conjure demons from different dimensions. It bears a marked resemblance to the Antikythera mechanism, though the Nummular predates it by several centuries. The Council had been led to believe the Nummular Apparatus had been destroyed, but one of my, er—contacts—mentioned that there’s been an increase of magical activity in and around Sunnydale.” 

“What makes you think it’s this Nummular thingy?” Willow asked.

“I cannot say with absolute certainty, I’ll have to conduct a more thorough investigation before I’ll know for sure. But, my preliminary findings on the type of magicks being used lead me to suspect the Nummular.” 

“Is there anything you need me—” Buffy began, kicking Xander under the table to wake him up. “Or _Xander_ to do?” 

Giles’ lips pursed in disapproval at her rather loud outburst, but he shook his head in the negative. “Just patrol as you normally would. Report back with any unusual activity.” 

“Giles, it’s the hellmouth. There’s _always_ unusual activity,” Buffy deadpanned. 

“ _More_ unusual than normal,” he sighed, then turned to Willow and added. “My information on the Nummular Apparatus is limited. If you could conduct a search on that contraption you seem to like?” 

Willow grinned. “It’s a computer, Giles, and I’d be happy to. Let me just set my books down and I’ll see what I can come up with.” 

An hour later and Willow was frowning at the screen in front of her. “Giles, I can’t find anything on the Nummular Apparatus; it’s like it doesn’t exist, at least in the cyber world anyway.” 

“I feared as much,” Giles replied. “As I mentioned before, the Council had believed the Nummular destroyed. It was a stretch that any information regarding the device would have survived the written word, but it was a possibility I couldn’t overlook. I’ll have to ring one of my contacts at the Council and have them research things on their end. I do thank you for trying, however.” 

“No problem, Giles. I just wish I was more helpful.” 

Giles laid a reassuring hand on Willow’s shoulder. “You were. You are. I—we—Buffy and I, we value your assistance.” 

Willow couldn’t help but blush at Giles’ praise. 

“Well, if there’s nothing else, I guess I should be getting home. I’ve got homework and a science test to study for.” She looked at Xander snoozing in his chair; his mouth was open and he was snoring softly. Buffy was nowhere around – she must have bailed a while ago. “Xander! Wake up! It’s time to go.” 

“Wha? Huh?” Xander came awake with a start, nearly falling over his chair in the process, causing Willow to laugh. 

“Come on, sleepyhead. Time to walk me home.” 

Xander stood and grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder; he held out his hand to Willow. “Come, m’lady. Your chariot awaits. But, not really, because, um, no driver’s license.” 

“And no car,” Willow added. 

“Yeah. That too.” 

Willow snaked her arm through Xander’s. “Well, I can’t say no to the company. Even if you don’t have a car.” 

“I knew there was a reason I loved you. You’re one smart cookie!” 

“Yep!” 

“See ya tomorrow, G-man,” Xander called out over his shoulder as he led Willow to the door. 

“Bye, Giles!” 

Giles refused to be baited by Xander’s moniker, and he waved them off with a warning to be careful as they walked home, even if it was still daylight. His mind was already on the call he was about to make, the call he was dreading having to make. He’d not been entirely truthful with Willow. While he did have a contact to go to regarding the Nummular Apparatus, it just wasn’t with the Council. 

His mouth had suddenly gone dry and he thought a drink might do him some good. With that in mind, he walked into his office to retrieve his secret stash of Glenfiddich and a glass. Poured himself a liberal dose and swallowed it down in one. 

He heaved a sigh and yanked his glasses off, tossing them on top of his desk. 

It wasn’t until he’d finished a second shot that Giles forced himself to pick up the telephone and punch in the number he’d been unable to erase from his memory. 

The call was answered on the second ring. 

“Ethan.” 

“Hello, Ripper.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Tell me you don’t have something to do with the likely reappearance of the Nummular Apparatus,” Giles demanded without preamble. He’d never been one to mince words with Ethan and he wasn’t about to start now. 

“I don’t have something to do with the likely reappearance of the Nummular Apparatus,” Ethan mimicked, though there was laughter in his voice. 

“Ethan…” 

“Ripper,” Ethan cut him off. “Even _I_ know better than to open a portal to other dimensions. I worship chaos, not destruction. And that’s what will happen if someone does indeed have the Apparatus with the intention of using it.” 

“Bloody hell,” Giles murmured, almost too low for Ethan to hear. His hand shook as he poured himself another shot. He’d been so certain that Ethan had been behind the recent influx of magic on the hellmouth and had hoped to use their prior relationship to get him to desist. Now, however, that point was moot. 

There was a lengthy silence on the phone, awkward as the two parties essentially listened to the other breathe. 

Giles was surprised when Ethan spoke, and even more surprised by his offer to help. 

“No, Ethan. I wouldn’t want to impose on your time. I can figure this out on my own. I do have a few other contacts here on the hellmouth.” 

“What’s the matter, old man? Afraid you won’t be able to keep your hands off me if I come round? Afraid I’ll burn all your tweed and pullovers? Pull out the stick that’s lodged firmly up your arse?” 

“Ethan—” 

“May as well make use of my eidetic memory, Ripper. You need me. Like defeating like, and all that rubbish. I’ll even promise to be a good boy while I help you with your little problem.” 

Giles leaned his elbows against his desk and pinched the space at the top of his nose, already sensing the coming headache. Silence reigned as he weighed up the help Ethan would provide against the trouble he’d likely cause, and whether or not it was worth the risk. 

In the end, there really was no choice. Ethan was right. The man had a remarkable memory – for spells, faces, and random facts about any number of subjects. 

He just hoped the decision to invite Ethan to Sunnydale wasn’t going to bite him on the arse. Well, at least not too hard. It was doubtful Ethan wouldn’t cause _some_ trouble when he came; it was just the man’s nature. 

“Very well. You can stay with me while we deal with this latest crisis.” 

“Ripper, I’m shocked! After all this time, I expected a little bit of romance before we shared a bed again. Perhaps some wine, a bit of conversation…” 

“It’s so I can keep a close watch on you,” Giles huffed. “And you’ll be sleeping in the guest room. Alone.” 

“Pity.” Ethan sighed dramatically. “Very well. I’ll see you in two days. I trust you’ll be able to handle things until I arrive.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be difficult, but somehow we’ll manage,” Giles drolled. He rang off, shaking his head at Ethan’s antics. He just prayed that the situation would be dealt with swiftly and he could quickly send Ethan on his way. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Giles managed to keep Ethan’s arrival in Sunnydale a secret from the others – specifically Buffy. He didn’t want to have to explain the use of outside help in dealing with the latest crisis – which he’d come to find out was, indeed, the reemergence of the Nummular Apparatus – because his slayer was very territorial. That, and he wasn’t prepared to answer the kinds of questions Ethan’s presence – and his suspect behavior – would likely cause. 

While Buffy was out patrolling with Angel, he and Ethan made inquiries at a few demon establishments. They got further than Giles had expected, thanks mostly to Ethan’s presence and his quick spell casting. Even now, as they both sat perusing spell books for something to nullify the Apparatus, his lips twitched when he recalled the belligerent Fyarl demon being turned into a kitten in the blink of an eye, and Ethan’s droll aside about bad manners. Almost immediately, a floppy-skinned demon had stepped forward to claim the tiny animal and, in exchange, had given them the information they needed about the sudden increase of magic on the hellmouth. 

Giles glanced up from his text to peek at Ethan. True to his word, Ethan was quietly reading through one of his spell books, nodding at times, at others pursing his lips in thought. 

“Anything?” Giles asked, seeing Ethan’s brows draw together in a frown. 

“No,” Ethan replied even as he shut the book and tossed it onto a stack of others they’d already gone through. “Honestly, Ripper. Do you really think this kindergarten magic is going to defeat the Nummular Apparatus? We’re talking dark magicks here. Stop wasting my time and yours and round up the books I know you’ve got hidden around here. Otherwise, I’m going home and you can deal with this on your own.” 

“Ethan…” 

“I’m serious, Rupert. I can’t help you if you won’t—” 

“Very well.” Giles sighed, cutting Ethan off. He stood and walked over to the bookcase, pulled a book out so that it released the latch that opened a secondary shelf hidden behind the first. Inside were several books written on the dark arts. Books that would have Ethan salivating to devour. He grabbed two off the top and turned around. “I’ll have your word, Ethan. Nothing contained within these books is to be used to harm me or mine. _Ever_.” 

“Really, Ripper.” 

“I mean it, Ethan. Your word, that if broken, will nullify your casting abilities. No more magic. No more spells.” 

Ethan sighed. “Such a sour puss. Very well, Rupert. I vow never to use what I see within these books to harm you or yours lest I become a mage without consequence. Happy?” 

“Ecstatic.” 

“Well, then, give me the bloody books, so we can destroy the Nummular Apparatus, and I can get back to my fun-loving ways.” 

“Away from Sunnydale.” 

“Of course. I haven’t had this much fun since taking my A Levels.” 

Giles rolled his eyes. “Please. You and I both know you never took A Levels. You got sucked into the dark arts right after barely scraping your CSEs.” 

An hour later, Ethan found the spell they needed to banish the Nummular Apparatus from this dimension. Gathering the necessary supplies would take several days, however, because of the rarity of many of the items. 

The extra time meant Buffy had two deadly encounters with the demon in possession of the device. Both times she’d returned, her clothes had been in tatters and she’d sported several cuts and bruises from the fight. 

“Soon, Buffy,” he informed her. “If all goes well, I’ll have everything we’ll need this afternoon, and we can perform the spell and then dispense with the demon.” 

“I hope so, Giles. Slaying is hard enough on my wardrobe, but I’ve gone through two outfits in two days trying to take out this demon. I need a clothing allowance,” Buffy complained. 

“I’ll speak with the Council.” 

“Whatever.” Buffy rolled her eyes, having seen Giles’ look. “What time do you want me to come by tonight?” 

“Seven should give us—er, that is, _me_ —enough time to prepare.” 

“Fine.” 

Buffy turned away to grab her school books, and Giles heaved a sigh of relief when she left without further incident, having completely missed his blunder. Tonight couldn’t come soon enough, in his opinion. 

The sooner the situation with the Nummular Apparatus was dealt with, the quicker he could kick Ethan out of Sunnydale, and things could get back to normal. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

“Now!” Giles shouted to Buffy, having just finished the incantation Ethan had scrawled on a piece of paper. 

The Nummular Apparatus disappeared from the demon’s hands with a flash of bright light and Buffy charged forward and decapitated the demon while it was distracted. 

“Ugh! Gross!” Buffy complained as purple goo spurted all over her clothes. “Giles! You owe me a new outfit! Crap. I’m going home, and hopefully I can sneak inside without my mom seeing me like this.” 

She wandered off and Giles walked over to the demon. Kicked it with his foot to make sure it was indeed dead. The demon at his feet disappeared, as a short phrase of Latin carried on the wind, and Giles turned to see Ethan step out from behind a tree and walk towards him, a small case held in his hand. 

“Guess this is goodbye, Ripper.” 

“Er, uh, yes. I— Yes, I suppose it is.” 

Ethan grinned at Giles’ stammering. “What? No goodbye kiss? Man drops everything and comes to help out an old friend and doesn’t even warrant a thank you snog?” 

“Ethan—I—I don’t think—” 

“That’s your problem, Ripper. You think too much.” Ethan moved closer, smirking when Giles remained where he was. “I’ve missed you.” 

He was honest, for once, and took perverse delight in the confusion that suddenly marred his ex-lover’s face. For once the tables were turned and he was controlling the situation and its inevitable conclusion. He dropped his bag on the ground and ignored the shaking in his hands as he reached out and cupped Giles’ face, drawing him in for a kiss. 

The moment their lips touched, the past seemed to melt away – the pain caused by their abrupt parting forgotten as the two were swept up in the moment. 

The kiss typified their relationship, hot and bordering on violent as both participants tried to master the other with lips and tongue. Likewise, it was over with far too quickly. 

They broke apart panting heavily, but Giles managed to find his voice first, shaky though it was. 

“Leave, Ethan. I appreciated your help, but it’s time for you to go.” Ignoring the brief flicker of hurt that crossed Ethan’s face, Giles turned and walked away. He stopped after about ten feet, calling out over his shoulder. “I’ll be holding you to your promise.” 

Ethan smirked and picked up his bag, watching as Giles grew smaller in the distance. The statue of Janus hidden within rolled from one side to the other, and he felt it nudge his outer leg. His smile grew wide then. 

“Oh, no, Ripper,” he murmured, eyes alight with mischief. “I won’t need what was in those books to have my bit of fun. Be seeing you soon, old chap. You and that slayer you guard so zealously.”

The End


End file.
